At nuclear power plants and some other types of facilities, provisions are made to protect people from propagating radiation, such as alpha, beta and/or gamma radiation. Whereas this disclosure primarily refers to protecting people from the propagating radiation, it should be understood throughout this disclosure that it may be desirable to protect other objects, such as certain types of equipment, from radiation.
It is known to protect one or more people from propagating radiation by positioning one or more shields between the source of the radiation and people. Examples of known shields include portable panels formed by encasing lead in a steel shell, flexible blankets comprising silicone impregnated with tungsten, and flexible blankets comprising lead. Notwithstanding, there is a desire for radiation shields that provide a new balance of properties.